The Night the Marauders died
by A.L. Riddle
Summary: A little story about what happened when Lily and James died plz r+r


Summary / AN: A short lil story, sad, I have a feeling while I'm writing it I'm gonna start crying, but anyway, its all about October 31st - November 1st 1991 (Yeah Yeah, I know in the books it should be 1981 but blah to that lol) Its gonna be six chapters long, okay so its not very short, but its gonna be sorta like six short stories, well you'll see. Oh, and if you hate FFs that have new characters in it, dont read this FF, it has four new characters.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the plot and two characters, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling, and also I somewhat took a character from another FF, (One of the best L+J FFs ever) The Author of that FF is Kirbee25, she's not on Fanfiction.net, she wrote hers on the official Harry Potter site.  
  
Chap. 1: Remmie Lupin's PoV  
  
The one time I almost hate more than the night of the full moon itself was the next day, I would always have to stay in bed, not that I could move, every muscle and bone in my body hurt as though someone tried to kill me with a sledgehammer. I kept falling in and out of conciousness because I was in even more pain from dragging myself up from my werewolf-proof basement up to my room.  
  
I didnt always have to do that, my wife, Melanie, used to help me, I always felt bad that she had to, but now she is dead. Dead because of me. I killed her in my werewolf form, and our daughters, Keri and Stella were sent to an orphanage. It was the hardest thing for me to do in my life. I love both of them so much, but it was a law that a werewolf could not care for a child alone, they had to have another non-werewolf living with them. I promised I would come back for her, once the law was changed. At that time James was running for Minister of Magic, and he promised me he would change the law.  
  
But those were not the two people I was thinking about that day. I was thinking about my friends, Sirius, Lily, James and Peter. Usually the day after the full moon they would come to visit me, and I was very thankful for that. Melanie, nor Lily, nor Sirius's wife Gina knew that on the full moons, the other three marauders would come to visit me. But no one was here then, I understood why Lily and James werent, the week before they had gone into hiding, Peter wasnt, because he was somewhat afraid of me, but I didnt understand why Sirius wasnt there, but then again, it was Halloween, the marauders favorite holiday, pranks, candy, not to mention it would be Lily and James's son Harry's first Halloween where Lily would probably let him out of the house, so Sirius must have been taking Harry and Lily's daughter Alex out trick-or-treating.  
  
Suddenly I sat up, ignoring the unbareable pain in my body, which started to cease because my body was numb. Something was happening to Lily and James.  
  
I stood up, got dressed, and ran out the door as fast as my acheing legs could take me, I was still bleeding from the bites and scratches I got the night before. I didnt care, all I wanted to do was make sure Lily and James were alright, James could help me get Athena back, Lily was the only one caring enough to worry about me, they were my only friends besides Sirius... Sirius... what if something happened to him? He was after all Lily and James's secret keeper, or... no, no dont think that Remus, Sirius would never do that.  
  
I ran for miles, after a while I was absentminded, I didnt think about how I was going to get there, for a while, I lost track of everything, time seemed to stand still, I had heard flashbacks were scary, but I didnt know how scary until I had a flashback of every happy moment I had with the marauders, when we first met, when they became animagi for me, ME! What if all this was my fault? Mine! My own! What if You-Know-Who did this because of me? Its my fault... ITS MY FAULT!  
  
I fell down. I was there. But it didnt look like the house I knew... the house James had lived in his whole life... it was destroyed, in ruins, I looked around for something I could keep, to remind me of them... I didnt look for them, I was too scared of seeing them lifeless...  
  
"REMMIE!" A familliar voice yelled out to me, and a small red head came running into my arms, crying, it took me all my will power not to cry along with her. "They're dead! my mummy and daddy are dead!"  
  
"Shh Alex, shh" I said, I had nothing else to comfort her with, I looked over to where she ran from and saw James, dead. My only hope of getting my daughter back, dead. My first friend ever, dead. "Alex wheres your brother?" She didnt answer, just continued crying into my shoulder, I picked her up and walked in the ruins of the house. He cant be dead, little Harry cant be dead, my best friend's son, he CANT be dead! That would be the end of the Potters...  
  
I saw Lily's body, but no Harry. What if Voldemort took him? What if he was dead and blown to pieces? I couldnt handle it anymore. I burst into tears, how could they be dead? That was all I was thinking about. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around quickly.  
  
"Sirius!" I said, and saw Harry in his arms. "Oh thank god he's alright" I sighed.  
  
"How could this happen? How could they be dead Remus?" Sirius said, more of a statement than a question. i didnt say anything, I just stood there looking at Lily and James's bodies. They werent even together when they died... I looked at baby Harry, he had just begun to talk, and he- unlike Alex- didnt understand what was going on, he looked at Lily.  
  
"Wa uh muhmy!" Harry said "Seaweous muhmy wo wa uh!"  
  
"Wheres You-Know-Who?" I said, looking around, I hadnt realized that I coudnt speak the name Voldemort.  
  
Sirius hugged baby Harry, and looked at me.  
  
"Say Voldemort Remus." Sirius said, "You have felt his wrath, and not saying his name would show only how weak you are."  
  
"James said that." I said.  
  
"Yes, he did. Remus, go home, you shouldnt be here anyway," He said, i tried to argue but at that moment, the pain in my body returned, full force. I put Alex down with great difficulty and went back to my small cabin of a house, I layed down on my bed, and realized what I had just done. I had left Harry and Alex alone with Sirius! Sirius was Lily and James's secret keeper! He had betrayed them! Everything in my life was falling apart... I wished I could have died then and there. Everything in the world that was important to me was gone... 


End file.
